


Haruka Tenou: Like the Wind (A Sailor Moon Bondage Adventure)

by Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bag & Sack DiD, Bondage, Damsels in Distress, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Hopeful Ending, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Late at Night, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Power of Love, Skinny Dipping, Streaker, Surprise Ending, Swimming, bag - Freeform, sack, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge/pseuds/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge
Summary: Haruka is at an unknown place, captured by an unknown enemy and it doesn’t look good for her.Will she survive?





	Haruka Tenou: Like the Wind (A Sailor Moon Bondage Adventure)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This story contains Sailor Moon, bondage, nudity, kidnapping, attempted murder, deep fall, bags, sacks, a woman stuffed into a bag, Haruka Tenoh, magic and something schmaltzy at the end.**
> 
> **Viewer discretion is advised.**
> 
> **All characters in bondage situations are over 18.**

Haruka awoke and knew immediately that nothing was right. She didn’t remember how she fell asleep, the place her body was touching felt alien to her, and she wasn’t able to smell the odor of her partner.  
Also, she was completely naked and in a place she didn’t know.

With confusion, the first thing she did was analyze her surroundings, and noticed that they were brown, soft, lumpy-looking—and she was in a really small space. So small, she was sitting with her legs folded against her body.  
The second thing she did was grab the soft material around her and tried to tear it apart. She tugged with every ounce of strength she had, but it wouldn’t give.  
Then, she formed two fists and punched at the material, then resorted to kicking, as punching was revealed to be fruitless as well…but kicking was also not the way out of her predicament. 

Yet, she continued to struggle. She had noticed from movement around her that somebody was carrying her, most likely on their back.

_Am I in a bag?_ she thought with bemused annoyance. _What is going on? Did I fall asleep and get brought into a children’s animated show? A rather risqué one, considering my naked state._

For a moment, she thought this could be Michiru, but this wasn’t her style. They would never do bondage without mutual consent.  
_This is an enemy. I have to escape and warn the others before they are the next to be kidnapped._

She continued her struggle, hoping to let her opponent lose balance, but then she felt a shift and felt hands through the fabric touch and grope her body.  
Of course, Haruka felt molested and tried to grab the fingers to break them in response. She managed to grab a finger and tried to bend it, but it freed itself from her grip in the last second. The hands got only faster afterwards, brazenly grabbing the bottom and bosom of Haruka.

“Stop this, you perverted freak!” shouted Haruka in righteous anger. “Get your hands off me and let me out of here!”

Her wish was granted as the sack was opened, only for her to fall out of it and tumble over the edge of a skyscraper.  
“Can I take that last one back?”

The sportswoman thought she would meet her end in an unnatural way, but not in such an unorthodox manner. Slayed by the evil demon, youma, witch, sorceress on the battlefield, this was the way she thought she would go.  
Maybe it was one of them who stuffed her into this bag and had thrown her from the skyscraper. Looking back, Haruka was not able to spot whoever captured her; she only saw the skyscraper, its edge, and the clear night sky over her.

Falling down, feeling the air pressing against her bare body, the woman with the short pale-blond hair felt a mix of fear from death and exhilaration from the speed. It felt like wind, and none of the Senshi loved the wind as much as she did. She would have enjoyed this feeling and the sensation if her death wasn’t wait at the end of this fall.

_This is it. Usagi will cry tears like a waterfall at my burial. Setsuna and Hotaru will be sorrowful to no end. Michiru… I don’t want you to be sad._

Haruka balled her hands into fists. “No, none of you will be sad! I will not die!”

With her will to survive consolidated, she started to concentrate her energy. She neither had her Lip Rod nor her Space Sword but she knew how she could dip into her powers without those items if she had to.

With a worried expression, she looked down to the streets, which came closer and closer to her. She needed time to do what she wanted to do, time that was quickly running out and would end with a gruesome spot on the asphalt. She searched for the magic in her physical being and concentrated it into her back. She rolled her body into a ball, closed her eyes and thought how she would just fly away from her incoming doom, free like a bird or an angel; she would be one with the air, the wind and the heaven.  
Or be in heaven any second now.

_I have to survive, I have to survive, I have to survive, the city looks very beautiful from this perspective, I have to survive._

The Senshi of the wind used all her discipline, ignoring her fall and letting the magic flow through her body.  
Then she felt it.  
She opened her eyes and saw the street only 20 feet before her eyes, still coming closer.

* * *

Some passerby below looked up in surprise as they thought they were hearing the sound of a strong, unwavering wind, with the mighty sound similar to a piano in a way.  
Some who looked up could swear that they have seen a woman flying over them, a naked one at that, with orange wings sprouting from her back.

They didn’t see how this woman’s flight would suddenly stop over a river in the city, her wings vanishing and falling into the water with a big splash.

“That was less graceful than I hoped,” Haruka said after resurfacing. “But I am alive and nobody has to be sad. Also—I flew for a few seconds, and that was amazing.”

Looking around her, she saw nobody near her current location. Her head, shoulders, and part of her breasts were above the surface, making her think how much Michiru would love this sight. She slowly swam over to the riverside. Luckily for her, it was summer, and the water was not very cold. The only worry she had was getting home without being spotted in her Eva-costume. She really wasn’t into the idea of appearing in the tabloids. The story about a racing-ace that became a streaker was only for the ears of her family and not for the public. She doubted it would ruin her racing career, but she could live without such a scandal.

_Also, nudity may not be a sin, but it_ is against the law. I really don’t want to ruin my record and go through a trial. Michiru would never let me hear the end of it.

She got out of the water and started her way back home.

* * *

Setsuna Meioh, biologist, walked to the door as she heard the bell. She didn’t expect it was any of her family—they all had keys—so she looked through the peephole. She opened the door immediately for her very naked friend.

“Haruka, why are you out there and…naked?” she asked as she let her in.

“It was hot, and I was in mood for a walk.”

Setsuna sighed in annoyance. “You just vanished during the night. Michiru was so worried she took your car to search for you. What happened?”

The naked tomboy shrugged. “I was stuffed into a bag and thrown from a skyscraper.”

Haruka had said it in such a nonchalant tone that Setsuna could not help but chuckle at it. “Did your kidnapper also have a mustache that they twirled?”

“I never saw the person who kidnapped me, so I don’t know.”

Setsuna got Haruka an extra thick blanket to comfort her and hide her revealed state. Haruka in turn did something rather unusual for her: She hugged Setsuna.  
“I love you, Setsuna. I love you, Hotaru and Michiru.”

Setsuna, taken aback by such direct affection by her kinda-sorta-platonic-husband/wife hugged her back quickly. “I know, Haruka. Everything is okay. You are safe.”

They stood there for several seconds, feeling the love they had for each other, and bathed in the calm serenity it brought them. They enjoyed the company of each other, Haruka being able to see her family again and that they could be happy, and Setsuna knowing that Haruka was well.

“Who calls, Michiru?”

Haruka froze for a moment by Setsuna’s question. “I guess I have to do this.”

“She will probably be less angry with you if you deliver the message in the nude,” suggested Setsuna dryly. 

“It doesn’t matter. As long as I see her again, I can deal with a little calm anger by her.”

“You should also tell Hotaru that you are alive and well before Michiru arrives.”

Haruka nodded. “I need to get some new clothes first, though.”

* * *

From Haruka’s car that Michiru took to search for its owner, a pair of binoculars saw how Haruka entered the bedroom she shared with Michiru.

“Not bad,” said a voice that didn’t belong to Michiru. “I guess I have to try harder next time.”

Michiru lay unconscious on the backseat of the car, hands bound on her back, ankles bound together, and gagged.

“You will have a way harder time to escape the trap I will prepare for you, Miss Kaioh.”

The car drove away, carrying the unconscious violin player to an unknown fate.

**Author's Note:**

> **So, this was something. Something silly and quick I wanted to write down, nothing to complex, nothing outstanding just a quick kidnapping.**
> 
> **Sailor Moon, the 90’s version was and is one of my favorite animes of all time.  
>  It was just a question of time until I would write a story with them in it.**
> 
> **Throwing Haruka from a roof may come across as unorthodox and I hope you all enjoyed this kind of unorthodoxy.**
> 
> **Have a nice day and I see you next time!**
> 
> **P.S.: This story was proof-read by MiyaDrawsThings or MiyaWritesThings.**


End file.
